


Talk About Your Love Life

by Tator



Series: Not a Freak but Certainly Wonderful [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, famous!harry, normal!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all met Louis, and they all had adored him from the second he opened his mouth, which Harry could completely understand. But, they also knew the . . . struggles that came with their relationship. Harry never wanted to put Louis in the public eye because he didn’t know how he would act with the fans. His condition was getting better, slowly, but he didn’t want another compulsion to come up, especially not because of him and his big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Your Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that not every famous person could have a normal other half, and some of them had to have some kind of disease. So, this kind of came out of that I suppose.

“Harry,” the man on the other line greeted. 

Harry sighed. From the man’s tone, this was not a happy call from management telling him that he did a good job on his interviews today. It was a tone that said they didn’t like what they saw, which meant this was going to be a long night. 

He didn’t think it was very fair. None of the other lads got a phone call, and Niall and Zayn practically snogged each other’s faces off in the middle of their Guitar Center interview. He would know. He’s seen that look one too many times. 

“We saw your interview from today,” he deadpanned. Harry closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose while waiting for the hat to drop. “We noticed you ignored some of his questions, and proceeded to go on about how Liam broke his drum set from last tour.” 

“Okay,” Harry replied. He remembered quite clearly talking about the other members of his band when he was being asked about someone back home. 

“We, being management, have discussed it, and we would like you to actually answer the questions about your love life instead of ignoring them.” The man said. 

Harry bit back a groan. “No,” he stated simply. 

“Harry-“ 

“No, look, I have done everything you guys have wanted me to do. I go where you want me to. Talk to the people that management says to. Basically have let you guys control my life since we signed the contract, but I told you from the beginning that Louis was to be separate through all of it.” Harry ranted. 

He didn’t know how many times he has had this conversation with someone from the record deal. It happens every couple months, and he always says the same thing. His boyfriend was to not be mentioned at all. Yeah, the fans knew Harry was with someone. They just didn’t know who it was, and he had planned to keep it that way. 

But, of course, Harry has one of the most evasive jobs in the entire world, being the lead singer of a band that has recently taken off. And by taken off, he meant a lot. Their world tour sold out in less than half an hour, which was awesome, but it made management all that more over bearing. 

“Listen, Harry, we understand, really. You and your . . . _boyfriend_ are in an interesting situation, but if you don’t start answering the questions soon, there will be consequences.” The man said before promptly hanging up. 

Harry screamed into the pillow on the couch he was stretched out on. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Harry looked up to see Niall standing by the door with his arms crossed. Normally, he would be delighted to see the familiar blonde guitarist, but right now, he wasn’t too thrilled. 

Harry held up his phone before smashing his face back into the pillow. 

“Was it Louis?” He asked, sitting by his feet. 

Harry glared at him. “You know it wasn’t.” 

“Well, how was I supposed to know? He’s the only one you ever really call besides your sister and mum, and you called them yesterday.” Niall huffed. 

“It’s two over there.” Harry deadpanned, and Niall let out a silent _oh_ before looking at his feet. 

“Was it management then?” Zayn asked entering the room and plopping down on Niall’s lap. Harry nodded. “What’d they want?” 

“Apparently talking about Liam is not the proper answer while they are asking about my love life.” Harry grumbled. 

“What about me?” Liam came in. 

“Please,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Everyone join me in my hotel room. I’d be thrilled to have the company.” 

“Come on mate, you know we only want to help,” Niall said. “So, what happened with management?” 

Harry sighed. “Today, during the interview, the guy asked me about my love life. Typical, no big deal. I didn’t answer it, of course, never do, and instead started just talking about Liam breaking his drums last tour. Management didn’t like that apparently, and told me that if I didn’t start answering the questions soon there would be consequences.” 

“So, basically, if you don’t start talking about Louis, they’re going to like punish you or somethin’?” Zayn asked. Harry nodded. 

“What bull,” Liam commented. 

“Arseholes,” Zayn added. 

“Bunch of cunts,” Niall decided. 

“While I agree with all of you, that doesn’t help the situation, at all.” Harry pointed out. 

“Just don’t do what they say, mate.” Niall suggested. 

Liam shook his head. “You remember last time one of us didn’t do what they said?” They each shivered at the memory. 

“Well, does Louis really mind? I mean, he never said you couldn’t talk about him.” Zayn said. Each boy looked over at Harry for his response. 

They had all met Louis, and they all had adored him from the second he opened his mouth, which Harry could completely understand. But, they also knew the . . . struggles that came with their relationship. Harry never wanted to put Louis in the public eye because he didn’t know how he would act with the fans. His condition was getting better, slowly, but he didn’t want another compulsion to come up, especially not because of him and his big mouth. 

“He doesn’t care, but that’s not the point. You guys know why I don’t talk about him. Management knows why I don’t talk about him, and that reason alone should be enough!” Harry exclaimed. 

“But, he’s getting better. You said so yourself. He’s on that new medication that has lots of promise, right?” Niall asked. 

Harry nodded. “I just don’t want the fans to get him to . . . you know.” 

“Well, it’s almost three back home. Just call him up, and see what he thinks about this mess.” Liam suggested. Harry nodded and thanked them as they filed out. 

When he did get to talk to his boyfriend later that night, it was for a short while. Louis was working when he called, like every other day, but Harry could only call at three. And, he certainly wouldn’t call at three in the morning. They did the usual long distance couple things, saying they missed each other, and how many days until they’ll be home. Harry almost lost the nerve to do it, but he knew he was going to have to ask. 

“Can I talk about you?” He blurted out after a minute. 

“What?” Louis asked. Harry could tell he was confused, and if he was there, no doubt, Louis would be tilting his head with a scrunched up nose. 

He took a breath. “Well, um, management is kind of sick of me ignoring the questions about my love life, so they told me I have to answer. So, is that like okay with you? That I talk about you, I mean?” 

“Course, Haz, never said you couldn’t.” Louis responded with a laugh. 

“I know, it’s just,” Harry said. “With you and . . . you know, I didn’t want to put you in any situations you weren’t comfortable in.” 

“I’ll be fine, Hazza. I’m a big boy. Now I got to get back to work, okay. Talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Course, love you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

Harry ran his hands through his hair. Of course, Louis was understanding, like always. He just didn’t want to have to explain all of this in an interview. People would interrupt him to ask another question, and it would be hectic. And, he hadn’t done a twitcam in a while. 

After he set up his laptop, he opened it up with a quick, “Hey, guys, Harry here, as you know.” He stared at the screen then. It was only for a couple seconds. Did he really want to do this? Not really, but Modest had put him in a tough spot. And, if this was going to work, he was going to have to explain the entire situation himself. 

“So, um, I bet you guys are wondering why I’m doing this in the middle of a tour without any notice,” he watched as the viewer count was getting close to a couple thousand and going up. “Well, everything’s fine, no worries. Um, so, some of you have pointed out that I don’t talk about my significant other very much, which is true, and you guys know all about the other guy’s. So, it only seemed fair that I tell you guys. 

Uh, most of you know that I am in a relationship, and most of you know that I’m bi. So, it shouldn’t be a shocker that I have a boyfriend. His name is Louis, and I’ve known him since high school, before the band and the fame and all that. Uh, I have a picture of him, hold on.” Harry got up from where he was sitting to go grab the frame next to the bed.

It was a simple picture of Louis and him during one Christmas at the Tomlinson’s house a few years ago. They were both smiling brightly at the camera with their arms around each other. He turned it to the camera to show the thousands of people watching. The response was instant. Most talking about how cute they were, but he already knew that. So, he moved on. 

“He’s a cutie, I know. This picture was actually taken two years ago, I think. He’s gotten a haircut since then, makes ‘im look a little older then the fringe, but he’s still good lookin’.”

He looked at the questions flying in. How long have you guy’s been together? Do you live together? How did you meet? Why didn’t you tell us? 

“Um, so yeah, that’s Louis. Some of you guys are asking how long we’ve been a couple, and how we meet and stuff. Well, it was in high school. I moved to London with my mum and sister when I was around fifteen, fourteen, and um, I was like completely lost. And, I ended up running into him while he was going back to class. We got together a little after that, and the next thing you know, it’s four years later. We live together now, in London. 

Another question coming up is why I didn’t tell you guys, and I’m just going to be honest. I didn’t want you guys to know. It’s not that I don’t want you guys to know who I am and stuff, and I know you guys would be nothing but sweet to him, and accept him. But, uh, he’s not like other people, guys. He’s not like Danielle who handled the fame thing beautifully, and he’s not in the band with me. So, it’s very different from the other lads’ situations.” 

He took a deep breath, looking down at the picture before continuing. “You see, well, it’s not you guys I was worried about. It’s him. New situations can be kind of tricky for him. This probably doesn’t make much sense because I’m kind of leaving something out. Um, it’s just, when Louis was sixteen, this was around when we met, he was diagnosed with a severe case of OCD. 

So, it was never about not thinking you guys would like him, or not treat him right, or anything like that. It’s more of his condition can be very tricky, and if something doesn’t go right, doesn’t go by his routines and compulsions, the anxiety will give him panic attacks that are dangerous to his health. And, I’m nervous you guys will do something that might set it off. 

It’s not like I think any of you would do it on purpose. Gosh no, more like, I think you guys won’t realize what is going on and accidentally mess up a routine of his. I’ve grown up with this, you have to realize. I’ve been around the obsessions and compulsions so much, that it has become second nature for me. I know how to handle the panic attacks, and the anxiety, and I know what to do when something goes wrong. I’m just afraid that something would happen, and I won’t be there.” He admitted. 

“I’m going to read some questions now, so hold on,” Harry said scrolling through the questions coming up. “Here’s one, what happens when you’re on tour? Well, he can function perfectly fine without me there. It’s not one of those things that I have to be around all the time to help him deal with it. He does go back to live with his mom, though. That was a decision that his mum, me, and his therapist decided would be best, and he agreed. And, she knows how to handle all that, so I don’t worry too much. 

What are some of his routines? Hm, it’s weird actually thinking about it,” he laughed. “Like I said, it’s second nature, I sometimes forget that’s what it is. Oh, one you guys might notice, you know how during signings and stuff, the lads have the sharpies that you pull the top off, but I have the ones that you push the end, more like a pen? Those are actually the only type of pens and makers in the flat at home, he has to push it three times in order to use it. He can’t use the ones with tops. Um, some others are like he’ll have to check to make sure the oven is off, even if we didn’t use it. One time he texted me from work asking, and I learned later he went home early to check when I didn’t respond right away. He does that with the lock on the door, too. He’ll go by it twenty times, out of his way and everything, to see. There is a certain way he gets dressed, and if he doesn’t do it right, or gets distracted, he does it all again. He will take off all of his clothes and redo it until it’s right. And then the things you would expect, like washing his hands a couple times each time, and his showers are abnormally long because he does things more than once.

Will you call him now? I would because I love to talk to my boo, but I can only call him at three, London time. And, it isn’t three there now. Otherwise he has to call me, which he might after this, but he should still be at work. Three is one of his ‘good numbers’, he calls it. And, it should be a little before five, maybe after, and five is not a ‘good number’. So, that probably won’t happen. 

Let’s see, let’s see. Here’s one. What should we do if we meet him? Oh, well, he’s really cool and super friendly. He will say hello and probably try to make some jokes and stuff. He acts normal, most don’t even realize his condition. Just try not to touch him, and if he repeats things a couple times, don’t point it out. He knows that the things he does are irrational, and it kind of makes it worse. He’ll try to tell himself what he’s doing is stupid, and when something goes wrong, the attack is worse. So, yeah, just try to keep it in mind, but feel free to talk to him. He’s terribly nice. 

Okay, this is the last one because I do have to sleep at some time, um, would you ever wish for him to be normal? Uh, no, not really. To me, he is normal, you gotta realize. I’ve been in love with him since I was fifteen, and he has been like this since before I was even in the picture. Once I think about it, the reason why I met him was because he was in the loo and going back to class. If he didn’t have his OCD, he wouldn’t have washed his hands four times that day, and I wouldn’t have run into him. We’re in different years, so essentially, I would never have met him. So, no, I think he’s perfect, OCD or not. I love him no matter what.”


End file.
